Irina Shidou/image gallery
Light Novel Shidou Irina.jpg|Irina as an Angel. User209568 pic49498 1361481221.jpg|Irina watching Xenovia seduce Issei in Kyoto. User209568 pic49575 1362857630.jpg|Irina trying to prove to Millicas that she's an Angel, much to Xenovia's amusement. Irina Angel mode and Zenovia.jpg|Irina in Angel Mode alongside Xenovia. L_c0bf63458d1d872317947a0e2169bd3a.jpg|Irina in the background, as Xenovia carries Gasper Church Trio.jpg|The church trio seen together Church Trio 2.jpg|Irina and Asia, watches as Xenovia tries to work a microwave Vol. 18 Colored Illustration 1 Irina Angel Christmas.png|Irina on the cover of Volume 18 Light Novel Volume 18 pic2.jpg|Irina about to kiss Issei Light Novel Volume 18 pic1.jpg|Irina in a negligee, in the special room her father brought DX.3 illustration 7.jpg Church Trio in the sauna.jpeg Manga Young Issei and Irina.jpg|Issei and Irina as kids HS DxD Manga Ch.26 img.1 Irina and Xenovia appear.png|Irina with Xenovia during their first appearance at the Hyoudou Residence. HS DxD Manga Ch.26 img.2 Irina introduces herself.png|Irina introduces herself. HS DxD Manga Ch.26 img.6 Irina revealing her Excalibur Mimic.png|Irina wielding the Excalibur Mimic. HS DxD Manga Ch.27 img.1 Irina wielding Excalibur Mimic.png|Irina in tears after learning that her childhood friend grew up- only to become a pervert. HS DxD Manga Ch.27 img.5 Irina and Xeovia leave after the battle.png|Irina and Xenovia leaving after the conclusion of the battle. 737234362.jpg|Irina and Xenovia having lunch Church duo.jpg|Irina and Xenovia begging for money Church girls 1.jpg|Irina and Xenovia on the cover of chapter 27 HS DxD Manga Ch. 30 img. 4 - A Gravely Injured Irina.JPG|Irina defeated by Freed Anime High School DxD NEW Irina appears.jpg|Irina first appearance 521fae5f.jpg|Irina face up close 29f7856d.jpg|Irina and Xenovia in church cloaks 51f63a75.png|Irina wielding Excalibur Mimic Irina_mimic.jpg|Irina showing off Excalibur Mimic Issei and Irina childhood.png|Issei and Irina Childhood 573e2abb.png|Irina's backside Irinanew.JPG|Irina wishing Issei was not a pervert t640_615159.jpg|Irina shocked after finding out Issei's technique, dress break Irinaandxenovia.JPG|Irina and Xenovia eating Irinanew1.jpg|Irina's eyes twinkle Irina New Op.png|Irina in the opening Dress Break New img.1.jpg|Irina and Xenovia stripped by Dress break, in the New opening Irina and Xenovia ep2.jpeg|Irina and Xenovia at Issei's house Irina & Xenovia ing ep2 new.jpg|Irina smiling at Issei, while Xenovia sits Irina excalibur.jpg|Irina points Excalibur Mimic at Issei Xenovia & Irina leaving the Hyoudou Residence.jpg|Irina and Xenovia leaving the Houdou Residence Irina showing the transformed Excalibur Mimic.jpg|Irina showing her Excalibur Mimic, in string form irina new ep2.jpg|Irina about to take out Excalibur Mimic Xenovia & Irina at ORC.jpg|Xenovia and Irina at the ORC Issei illusion.jpg|Irina stripped in Issei's mind Irina dodging Issei.jpg|Irina dodging Issei Irina about to strike Issei.jpg|Irina about to strike Issei Irina prayer 1.jpg|Irina prayer Irina prayer 2.jpg|Irina thanks devils for food Irina wary.jpg|Irina wary Devils and Exorcist team up.jpeg|Devils and Exorcist team up Issei vs Irina.jpg|Irina vs Issei WTF are they doing (= ='').jpg|Irina and Xenovia begging for money Xenovia and Irina leaving.jpg|Irina and Xenovia leaving after the fight the two exorcist.jpg|Irina convinced by Xenovia to take the help of devils Xenovia and Irina after eating.jpg|Irina and Xenovia after eating Hddnew327.jpg|Xenovai making sure Rias still agrees to their deal, as Irina stands Irina avoiding Issei.jpg|Irina avoiding Issei Irina blush.jpg|Irina blushes Xenovia challenging Yuuto.jpg|Xenovia challenges Yuuto, Irina in the background irina img4.jpg|Irina up close DxD New- Irina Greeting.png|Irina full body (Anime) Irina injured.jpg|Irina injured Rias Familiar with Irina.jpg|Rias familiar with Irina Kiba Xenovia Irina.jpeg|Kiba Xenovia and Irina about to fight the Khaos Brigade Irina Cute.jpg|Irina asking Michael to accept Issei's terms A farewell between friends.jpg|A farewell between friends Friends Again.jpg|Friends again Irina showing Embarrassment.jpg S2 OVA 13 Image 5.jpg High School DxD BorN Irina Appears as an Angel.jpg|Irina in the opening Irina greets the others as Michael's Vanguard.jpg Irina Cute Angel Transformation.jpg|Irina angel transformation Irina Appears as an Angel during Loki Skirmish.jpg Fenrir vs Xenovia & Irina.jpeg Irina introduces herself in class.png|Irina introduces herself to her classmates Birth of the Self-Proclaim Angel.png|Birth of the self-proclaim Angel Irina revealing her mark as an Angel.jpg|Irina's Angel Mark Church Trio ..jpg|Irina with Xenovia and Asia in "Church Trio" Irina_Forced_Laugh.jpg|Irina's face up close Xenovia_and_Irina_race_during_the_School_Festival.jpg|Irina and Xenovia racing Irina Feeling Discontent.jpg Xenovia & Irina relaxing at the hotspring.jpg Church Trio looking at Issei in the locker.jpeg Church Trio watches as Issei runsawa.jpeg Xenovia suggesting Issei.jpeg Xenovia curio.jpeg Xenovia & Irina stunned.jpeg Irina praying with her white lingeri.jpeg Irina Angel mode.jpg Irina Angel Mode 2.jpg Irina light wings.jpg High School DxD HERO Rias's Peerage DxD Hero PV.jpg|Irina with other girls watchng Issei's fight Irina Carrying Oppai Dragon Video Player.jpg Irina about to play the Oppai Dragon music video.jpeg Irina in DxD HERO.jpeg The Church Trio and Kiryuu.jpeg Irina Angel mode DxD HERO OP.jpeg|Irina in the opening Xenovia and Irina DxD HERO ED.jpeg HERO ED Rose, Xenovia, Irina.jpg Irina, Asia, Xenovia in Kyoto.jpg Irina Surprised HERO.jpg Irina catches Ise & Asia kissing.png Issei accidentally groping Irina.jpeg Irina praying in the closet.jpeg Irina and Issei caught by Rossweisse.png Irina worries of turning into a Fallen Angel l.png Ise x Irina HERO Episode 3.jpeg Irina Praying.png|Irina praying Irina surprised.jpeg|Irina looking suprised Irina Praying Back Side.png|Irina praying (back side) Irina feeling pleasured.jpeg Irina Flickering.png|Irina flickering Irina attacking the AM creations.jpeg|Irina unleashing her "halo rings" Irina unleashing her halo-like rings.jpeg|Irina in a battle Irina joining the fight.jpeg|Irina looking upset Irina and vomiting Rose.jpeg|Rosweisse vomiting, Irina in the backgroung Xenovia, Yuuto, and Irina challenging the Hero Faction.jpeg Irina Cheers for Oppai Dragon.png Issei Dressing Irina.jpg|Issei dressing Irina Irina seducing Ise and caught by the Gremory team.jpeg Irina & Xeovia assisting in the Festival Setup.png Irina & Xenovia Upset With Ise.jpg Irina_Acting_Ditzy.png Irina_Fantaszing.png Irina coughing.jpg Irina thinking lewdly.jpg Irina flushed at lewd thoughts.png Irina in her Angel form in DxD HERO Ep 9.jpeg Irina behind a mad Xenovia.png Irina & Xenovia seduce Ise together .png Irina_promising_go_Cheer.png|Irina on the stands during the Rating Game Irina and Ravel watching Kiba.jpeg|Irina watching the Rating Game Ravel_and_Irina_overlooking_the_match.png Irina encourages the children to cheer Ise.jpeg|Irina encourages children to cheer Issei Irina agreeing with Lirenkus.jpeg Irina in tears.jpeg|Irina telling Issei in tears that she loves him Lirenkus among the children audience.jpeg Ravel & Irina cheering (4).png Ravel & Irina cheering (3).png Ravel & Irina cheering (2).png Ravel & Irina cheering (1).png Irina attacking2.JPG Sieg vs ORC4.JPG Sieg vs ORC3.JPG Sieg vs ORC2.JPG Sieg vs ORC.JPG ORC vs Heroes2.JPG Ravel & Irina curious.jpg Ravel & Irina watch the match.jpg Eyecatches High School DxD 14, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 14, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 03 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 03, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 04 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 04, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 06 Eyecatch 1.png|High School DxD BorN 06, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 06 Eyecatch 2.png|High School DxD BorN 06, Eyecatch 2 Irina HERO Eyecatcher 1.jpeg Irina HERO Eyecatcher 2.jpeg Video Clips Irina eating.gif|Irina and Xenovia eating Irina Angel Transformation.gif|Irina's Transformation into an Angel Irina activating her powers as an Angel.gif|Irina creating a Ring of Light Irina attacking in fury.gif|Irina attacking in Anger Irina_Re-Introducing_Herself.gif|Irina Re-Introducing Herself Irina acting cute.gif Xenovia and Irina racing.gif Irina discovering the 3 in the act.gif Irina using her Ring of Light.gif|Irina using her Ring of Light Irina showing her white bra.gif|Irina showing her white bra Irina Xenovia Rossweisse Car Wash.gif DxD Hero Ep2 - Irina Light Sword.gif Church Trio scared .gif Irina_Flickering_inside_the_Closet.gif Irina_Discovered_Flickering.gif Gremory team taking out the Night Reflection’s Shadow.gif Irina using her halo attacks.gif Siegfried vs Kiba, Xenovia & Irina (compressed).gif ORC jumps the bridge.gif Rose about to vomit.gif Irina_various_expressions_about_the_prospect_of_baby_making.gif irina angel.gif Ravel & Irina cheering.gif Irina cheers for Issei.gif Other HS_DxD_Anime_Profile8_-_Irina_Shidou.png|Irina Anime Profile for Season 2 Irina new.jpg|Irina Shidou Irina new-2.png|Irina in a bikini Irina_BD_Illustration.jpg|Irina in an ad for Highschool dxd New 604118_152124504963677_1427388694_n.jpg|Irina with, Xenovia pointing Durandal in an SD Render Irina Kawaiii SD Render.png|Irina in an SD Render by herself User210834 pic49840 1365472046.jpg|Irina and Xenovia in an ad for Highschool Dxd new Xenovia and irina.jpg|Irina and Xenovia on a bed in half naked BD・DVD6 - Irina.jpg|Irina BD DVD 6 Sample High School DxD New Vol.2 DVDx.jpg|Cover of the second DVD/BD volume of High School DxD New featuring Xenovia (left) and Irina Shidou (right) (No words) Irina BD DxD nEW Special Episode.jpg Irina animator sketch.jpg Concept art of Irina Shidou.jpeg|Concept art of Irina Shidou Irina in Angel mode rendered .jpeg|Irina in Angel mode rendered Xenovia and Irina Sample.jpeg|Irina and Xenovia Sample Beach time Irina, Rias, Xenovia.jpg Highschool.DxD.New.full.1809279.jpg User210834 pic49827 1365393800.jpg Irina HERO CV.jpg DxD HERO Key Visual.jpg Irina render Hero.png HERO Irina's Expressions.jpg Irina PSV CV.jpg Irina render 2 Hero.png DxD BorN Original Soundtrack.jpg Church Trio with HERO Logo.jpeg|The "Church Trio" Irina render 3 Hero.png Xenovia & Irina HERO Key Visual.jpg Xenovia & Irina DxD HERO Sample.jpeg Irina Shidou Church suit sketches.jpeg Irina Shidou Kuoh Academy sketches.jpeg Category:Image gallery